Decisions
by KaleyRenee
Summary: Ron and Hermione make a rash decision during the final battle, one that will change both their lives forever.  How will they handle the stresses of the aftermath of the war and bringing a child into their world?
1. Hermione's Story

**I'm no JK Rowling, but hopefully she won't mind I've borrowed her characters for a little while. This is slightly an AU story. The first chapter starts out in Hermione's POV. Happy reading!**

**

* * *

**

Living at the Burrow at age eighteen wasn't exactly the way I had pictured my life. After I discovered I was a witch at age eleven, my whole perspective on life changed. At first, I imagined myself creating new spells or potions, but then I stepped into Hogwarts. Over the six years of my Hogwarts experience, I'd learned more about myself than I thought I could. I started imagining myself as an Auror, a Healer, or even a professor—perhaps Muggle Studies.

The years weren't always happy occurrences where I sat around and pictured my future.

Last year, what should have been my seventh and final year of Hogwarts, is something I will not be able to forget for as long as I lives.

Instead of attending Hogwarts, I set out with my two best friends to destroy the Darkest wizard of all time. My best friend, Harry Potter, was the Chosen One to accomplish this task. Our other best friend Ron Weasley, Harry, and I discovered all the Horcruxes (or artifacts containing a portion of Lord Voldemort's soul) and Harry ultimately defeated Lord Voldemort.

A lot of great witches and wizards were lost in that final battle.

It had only been two weeks since then. The emotional wounds that had been left behind from losing our loved ones were still fresh. Remus, Tonks, but mostly Fred Weasley, Ron's brother. Fred and I always disagreed; after all, he was the perfect trouble-maker and I was the perfect teacher's pet. However, Fred was like an older brother to me. The pain resulting from losing Fred was almost unbearable. Worse than the pain of losing Fred was the pain of losing George as well. George is alive, but he is no longer himself. I don't mean to sound as though he's gone through a Dementer's Kiss—but, well—in a way he has. All the livelihood George contained was gone. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes had closed. I didn't think it'd open again anytime soon. I understood, though. I mean, I've never had siblings, but to lose someone closer to you than anyone else had to be unbearable.

But, here I was, living at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley had insisted I stay here after she heard my parents are continuing to live in Australia. I didn't want to live in Australia. I needed to stay here with the people who really needed me right now.

Ginny especially needed me, so I decided to stay in her room rather than another room in the house. Percy's room is too tidy and organized for my liking, and I cannot stay in Fred and George's room…it's too sad. Not to mention the last time I was in there a telescope punched me in the eye.

The only negative thing about staying at the Burrow was being around Ron. The chemistry between Ron and I was obvious to everyone. Now, it was even obvious to us. However, we took it too far. Unplanned events occurred and the consequences are still too great for us to handle.

_I had a growing fear in the pit of my stomach. I should have felt relief at just finishing off another Horcrux, but all I felt was fear. Running through the corridors of Hogwarts with Ron, I could hardly focus on anyone else._

"_Hang on, we're forgetting something!" Ron said, stopping abruptly._

"_What is it?" I asked, turning to look at him, panting slightly from the run._

"_The house elves! They'll be down in the kitchens, won't they?" he asked, an unreadable expression on his face._

"_You mean we should get them fighting?" I asked warily. Ron knew my feelings on house elves being free—asking them to fight is something he would know I'd be very, very against._

"_No, I mean we should tell them to get out! We can't ask them to die for us."_

_I don't know what came over me in that moment. Honestly, I don't. One minute I was standing there, listening to Ron talk, and the next moment I was crashing into Ron's body, my lips coming down onto his hungrily and passionately._

_Ron responded with a passion equal to mine and we fall back against a wall. My arms reached desperately around him, pulling his body as close to mine as I could get it._

_War temporarily forgotten, Ron pulled me into an abandoned classroom and kissed me harder. Kissing Ron felt amazing, better than I ever imagined. I felt his tongue trace my lower lip lightly and I opened my mouth, allowing his tongue to explore it._

_After what seemed like decades we pulled apart. I looked into Ron's eyes and saw a passion and desire so strong I thought I must be imagining it. I knew my expression matched his exactly, and I knew what I wanted more than anything right now. This war was the most dangerous thing we'd experience in our lives. I wasn't sure our chance of survival, but I knew the chance of both of us surviving was not great._

_I was not going to die without knowing what it felt like to make love to Ronald Weasley._

_Ron must've been thinking the same way I had. "We don't have much time," he whispered, his blue eyes boring into my brown ones. _

_I couldn't help but pick up the double meaning of his words. Whether he meant for this purpose or in life was unknown to me. The only thing I could recognize was the thing I'd wanted for so long was finally here and I was not going to let it slip by._

_His mouth came back down on mine and I got lost in Ron._

After the war had ended, Ron and I had talked about that night. We realized we had made a mistake. We took things too far too fast, and now we didn't know how to handle it.

I really did acknowledge the fact that it was a mistake. It was very much in-the-moment and we weren't prepared for that.

Losing my virginity that night had a lot of emotional consequences for me. I'd become emotionally unstable, though I think part of that had to do with all the other events that night.

I know the decision we made had an effect on Ron. It was his first time as well, and I'm sure it was far from the way he'd imagined it. For example, in his mind it was probably with someone other than myself.

The honest truth is, Ron and I have been dancing circles around each other for a long time. However, our first kiss should not have escalated so quickly into the first time we made love. Ron and I needed to experience life as a couple with chemistry and compatibility before making such a drastic decision.

Instead, we did the opposite. So now, instead of being together, we are even further apart.

Living at the Burrow now only makes things worse for us in this situation. We are remaining best friends for now. I only hope one day we will be able to overcome this and be the couple I know deep down we are supposed to be.


	2. The Dream

**Over 300 hits but only 1 review kind of saddens my day. Yet, for those of you who liked it, I must go on! Last chapter will be the only one in first person...it just needed to be for the story to work out. Anyway, here is Chapter 2. If you read this, please take the time to review. Postive or negative, I would love some feedback! Happy reading!**

**

* * *

**

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!" Mrs. Weasley squealed. "I cannot _believe_ you would even _think_ of such a thing! NO!"

Hermione disappeared up the stairs to avoid the breakdown happening in the living room. She wasn't sure what Mrs. Weasley was shouting about, but she was obviously upset.

"But _Mum_!" Ginny's voice carried up the stairs.

Hermione crept into Ginny's room and shut the door behind her. She went over to her own bed and lay down, the voices downstairs still carrying.

"You are NOT _shacking up_ with that boy, Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley continued to shout. "NOT until you are married to that boy. You are _not_ giving me a grandchild right now, you are only 17 years old!"

Hermione had never heard Mrs. Weasley so angry—and Hermione had witnessed her anger multiple times—one of her favorites being the Howler she'd sent Ron in their second year at Hogwarts. Hermione chuckled at the memory. It was six years ago, but it felt like a different lifetime. Back when she'd faced few troubles, she'd only had an innocent schoolgirl crush on Ron, and their lives were simple.

Somewhere during her thoughts, the dispute downstairs ended. Ginny came into the room, face completely red.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

Ginny took a deep breath. "Oh, Harry's just asked me to move in with him," she said.

"That's good, Gin," Hermione said.

Ginny nodded. "It would be, except Mum says I'm not allowed to," she said with a deep sigh, sitting down on her bed.

Hermione nodded apologetically. "I'm sorry, Gin. I'm sure you'll find a way around it though, knowing you."

Ginny smiled deviously. "Well, we'll see," she said. She got up for a second and walked over to her mirror, brushed her hair a few times, and then pranced back over to her bed.

"Ginny," Hermione started seriously. Ginny looked up in response. "I'm really glad you and Harry got together again."

Ginny smiled brightly. "Me too," she said. "I can actually feel whole once again." She pushed her hair out of her eyes and looked at Hermione once again. "It was easy for Harry and I to get together after the war. Why wasn't it for you and my brother?" she asked curiously.

Hermione's defensive instinct started to kick in. "Well, you know, Percy's not really my—"

"Hermione," Ginny said, interrupting Hermione's feeble attempt at a joke. "I'm serious. You know I'm talking about Ron."

Hermione averted her eyes and looked down. She had told herself she wouldn't tell anyone what she and Ron had done. She had told Ron she wouldn't tell anyone. But, if she couldn't tell her best friend, who could she tell? She was sure Ron had told Harry. She should be able to tell Ginny too. Oh, why did she have to be Ron's sister?

"Hermione?" Ginny asked, curiously.

_Oh, Merlin's pants!_

"The truth is...," Hermione started out. She took a deep, calming breath. "Ron and I sort of got together…during the war."

"What?" Ginny asked, head cocked to the side and eyebrows raised in confusion.

"During the Final Battle," Hermione attempted, "Ron and I got together," she breathed.

Ginny blinked. "I'm sorry," she said, eyes wide. "What?"

Hermione sighed softly. "I thought I was going to die!" she exclaimed. "I was going to, or he was, and I wasn't going to die not knowing what it was like!" Hermione said, raising the pitch of her voice but lowering the volume, creating a harsh whisper.

"Knowing what _what_ was like?"

"Knowing what making love to Ron would feel like," Hermione said quickly, looking at the floor.

Hermione couldn't look away from the floor. She was too scared to look. Ginny was being too quiet. After a few more moments of silence, Hermione decided she couldn't stare at the floor forever, took a deep breath, and looked up.

Ginny was staring at her, eyes open so widely they nearly bulged out of their sockets, jaw dropped lower than even Ron's jaw got when he was eating.

Hermione became defensive instantly. "I know it was wrong, I know," she said, shaking her head quickly. She paced back and forth as she did, wringing her hands in anxiety.

Ginny slowly returned her face to normal and her expression softened. "It wasn't wrong, Hermione," she assured gently.

"We're not even together!" Hermione explained. "I just lost my virginity to someone I'm not even in a relationship with! Something _so_ important to me, and I just gave it away! Why would I do that?" she exclaimed, in an angry, bitter tone.

Ginny frowned. She could tell Hermione felt awful, and there was no reason for her to. "Because you didn't just 'give it away,' Hermione," Ginny said. "You were with Ron. You love him. You know that that's why you were with him."

Hermione nodded slowly. "I suppose, but why do I feel so awful about it now?"

"Well," Ginny said, "that's because you aren't with Ron now. Which brings me back to my original question… why aren't you?"

Hermione took a deep breath and sighed. "Ronal and I talked about it afterward. We made a mistake. We know that. We kind of just decided to pretend it never happened."

"Pretend it never happened? What a genius idea!" Ginny scoffed, sarcasm dripping in her voice. "Who thought of that one?"

"It was kind of a mutual decision," she mumbled.

"I am going to kill that prat!" Ginny exclaimed, charging towards the door.

"NO!" Hermione shouted, grabbing Ginny's arm. "Please don't, Ginny!"

"Why not?" Ginny huffed, trying to take her arm back.

"I wasn't supposed to tell anyone," she pleaded.

"What do you mean? 'Forget it happened' and 'don't tell anyone?' That is ridiculous!" Ginny exclaimed angrily.

"Please," Hermione begged, a pathetic plea written in her face. "Please, don't say anything to him."

Ginny sighed deeply. "Okay," she conceded. "I won't say anything to him. But I _really_ want to!"

A small smile came across Hermione's face. "Thank you."

_Two weeks later_

Life at the Burrow was still quite dull. Ginny was gone most of the time, over to Harry's flat. Ron was busy studying (yes, Hermione was very surprised by this) to be an Auror. Ginny was lucky, Hermione thought. Not only did she get to be with the man she loved, she got to see him, too! Harry had decided to take a break from everything to do with Dark magic—a break he very much deserved. Ron, however, must have felt he owed it to the world after leaving Harry and Hermione, because he jumped right into it. With everyone being gone, that left the only person Hermione had to spend time with was Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione rather enjoyed the time she spent with Mrs. Weasley. She began to feel like she had a mum again—that hers was here, rather than Australia.

They talked about all sorts of things. Most of all, recently, they discussed Ginny and Harry. Mrs. Weasley continually expressed her concern for her youngest daughter's well-being.

"She is too young to live with that boy," Mrs. Weasley said. "She's only eighteen. What if she got pregnant? She is _too_ young to have a child. She's not even married yet!"

"I think Ginny will be fine," Hermione countered. "She's got a good head on her shoulders."

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "I love my daughter dearly," she said, "but when it comes to matters such as these, I do wish she was more like you."

Hermione looked down. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're too sensible to get caught up in things like that," Mrs. Weasley explained. "Anyways, I have some errands to run. I'll be back soon, dear." Mrs. Weasley walked into the fireplace with some Floo Powder, and disappeared into the green flames.

Hermione's stomach churned uneasily. If only Mrs. Weasley had known the truth about Hermione. She wouldn't feel the same way at all!

The guilt Hermione felt kept churning in her stomach, making her nauseous. She quickly ran to the bathroom, barely making it in time to empty her stomach's contents into the toilet.

Hermione wiped her mouth and stood up. _Well, that was disgusting_.

She heard a noise downstairs. A voice cried out "Hermione?"

It sounded like Ginny. Hermione walked to the door of the bathroom and looked out. Ginny was coming up the stairs.

"Whoa," Ginny said. "Are you okay?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said quietly, a yawn stifling her words.

"No offense, but you look terrible," Ginny said.

"I'm just tired," Hermione said. "What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you back from Harry's for another few hours."

Ginny tried to hide a sly smile. "Oh, I just have some news," she said mysteriously. "Is Mum here?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, she just left on some errands," she explained.

"Oh, okay," Ginny said slowly. "So…"

"So, what's your news?" Hermione asked, catching on.

Ginny grinned widely, unable to contain herself a moment longer. "Harry's asked me to marry him!" she exclaimed, revealing the left hand Hermione hadn't noticed she'd been concealing.

A large, princess cut diamond cast in a white gold band lay delicately on her left ring finger.

"Oh, it's beautiful," Hermione said with a happy sigh. "Oh, Ginny! I am _so _happy for you!" she exclaimed, enveloping her friend in a suffocating hug.

"Thank you," Ginny said happily. "So will you be my maid of honor?"

"Really?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded. "Of course I will! I'd be honored to," she said with a smile.

"Oh, thank you," Ginny said, hugging her friend.

"You're welcome," she said, stifling a yawn.

"You sure you're okay, 'Mione? You don't look well," Ginny said, eyebrows raised with concern.

Hermione nodded. "I'm fine. Just tired," she said with a yawn.

"You need to go take a nap," Ginny said.

"I suppose you're right. I will do that," she said. "Congratulations, again," she said with a smile.

Hermione awoke with a start to the shouts of Mrs. Weasley. Hermione jumped from her bed and ran downstairs.

"You are PREGNANT!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

Hermione was startled. She looked over and saw Ginny looking frustrated and Harry looking frightened.

"No, Mum," Ginny said exasperatedly, "I am _not_ pregnant."

"You're not pregnant?" she asked.

Ginny shook her head.

"You're just getting married—just because?"

"Because we love each other," Ginny said, grasping Harry's hand and smiling at him.

Mrs. Weasley just looked at her and started bawling.

"Oh, my baby!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around Ginny and squeezing her. "My baby, getting married!" She let go of Ginny and turned her attention to Harry. "Harry!" she exclaimed, putting him into an equally suffocating hug. "Oh, I am so happy for you two," she said.

Hermione took this opportunity to creep upstairs. She was almost back to Ginny's room when she met Ron.

"What's going on down there?" he asked, looking disoriented. "Who's pregnant?"

Hermione laughed. "No one is pregnant, Ron," she shook her head. "Your mum just thought Ginny was when she announced she and Harry are engaged."

"Oh," Ron said. "Right. I can't believe they're getting married!" he exclaimed.

"Why is that?" Hermione asked him.

"She's my baby sister," he explained. "I always thought I'd be getting married first."

Hermione smiled softly. "You need to find a woman first, Ron."

He nodded solemnly. "Right." After a moment of silence, he said, "well, I must be off. Night, 'Mione," he said, turning away from her.

"Goodnight, Ron," she said softly, watching him climb the stairs all the way to his room.

She turned into Ginny's room, lay on her own bed, and sighed. She only wished she could be the woman Ron married. With circumstances the way they were, though, she was almost certain it could never happen.

She turned over in her bed, closed her eyes, and slept.

Hermione opened her eyes and was standing in front of Ron.

"No one is pregnant, Ron," she laughed.

She watched as Ron's small smile melted. His face turned a horrid, rotten color and melted away as well, until before her stood a dark, evil creature.

Hermione heard her own voice echo in her head. _ No one is pregnant, Ron._

"No one is pregnant," the creature repeated in a high-pitched screech. "Are you sure?"

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't know," she said. "I'm sure Ginny would have told me, though," she said calmly.

The creature cackled. "Such a silly girl you are."

"What do you mean?" she asked. When it didn't respond, she repeated herself. "What do you mean?" she asked desperately.

"You will see, child. You will see." The creature trailed off as it melted away.

Hermione awoke with a start and was surprised to see the sun shining. It was already morning.

Hermione suddenly remembered her dream. The sight of Ron's face melting into the creature made her instantly nauseous.

She ran to the bathroom. With her head situated right above the toilet, her gag reflex kicked in, throwing nothing but bile into the toilet bowl.

"Again?" Hermione breathed. She wiped her mouth, and once again her dream came back to haunt her.

_No one is pregnant, Ron_, she had said, to which the creature replied _Are you sure?_

Hermione's mouth fell open in surprise and she nearly vomited again in the shock of the thought.

_There's no way_, she thought. _There is no way I am pregnant_.


	3. The Verdict

**I had a lot more review/story alerts added this time, and I'm greatly appreciative of it! Thank you everyone who took the time to review, and please continue to do so.**

**I'm afraid that I won't be able to update as quickly next week. It's finals week at my university, and I've really got to study (especially considering all semester I've been writing this in one class instead of paying attention!) Happy reading!**

**

* * *

**

The verdict was in. After taking approximately seven Muggle pregnancy tests, with each giving the same result, Hermione figured out the truth. She was pregnant.

She cried a lot when she first found out. Here she was, eighteen, single, living with someone else's family—and pregnant. This in no way was an ideal situation.

A week had gone by with her knowing about her pregnancy, but she still hadn't told anyone. She couldn't figure out a good way to tell Ginny. She just knew Mrs. Weasley would freak out. And she knew there was absolutely no way she could tell Ron.

Hermione knew she had to tell Ginny soon. She would be the easiest to tell, and that would make it easier to tell the others. She knew that in all fairness, Ron should be the first to know, but she couldn't make that happen.

A few nights later, Hermione was in Ginny's room, folding her own laundry. Ginny was sitting in her bed, quill and parchment in hand, writing and scribbling away at her wedding plans.

"Ginny," Hermione started. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "If you want me in your wedding, you better get married soon."

"What?" Ginny asked distractedly, not even looking up from her plans.

She took another deep, steadying breath. "You're going to be an aunt." Hermione held her breath, waiting for the reaction.

"Bill knocked Fleur up already?" she asked, eyebrows raised but still staring at her plans.

"No, not Bill-"

"Well, if someone else knocked her up, that child is _not_ my niece or nephew," she said bluntly, looking up for the first time.

"Not Fleur," Hermione said with an exasperated sigh.

"What d'you…?" Ginny asked, trailing off into thought with her head cocked to the side, slowly coming to a realization.

"I'm pregnant, Ginny," she said, biting her lip to fight back her tears.

"You're…WHAT?" Ginny asked, standing up and hurrying over to her friend immediately. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes," she said quietly. "I mean, I haven't seen a Healer or anything yet…but yes, I'm sure."

"You haven't seen a Healer yet? Why not? How long have you known?" Ginny asked, firing questions off one after another before Hermione had the chance to answer.

"No, I haven't. I've known for about almost weeks. You're the first person I've told," she said meekly.

"You haven't even told Ron yet?" Ginny asked, surprised.

"No," she said. "He'll find out eventually."

"When? When the baby comes?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Soon," she said sadly.

"This is really weird," Ginny admitted.

"I know," Hermione agreed. "But I'm okay with it now. I love my baby," she said, her hand absentmindedly fluttering over her stomach gently.

"You're going to be a great mum, Hermione," Ginny assured her with a smile.

"I hope so," she replied. "I just never imagined I'd be a single mum."

Ginny looked surprised. "You won't have to be, Hermione. Once Ron knows, he will want to be with you."

Hermione shook her head. "I guess we'll see."

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley said sternly. "There is _no way _you are getting married next month!"

Hermione had heard this ongoing battle for hours now. She felt guiltier every time Mrs. Weasley yelled at poor Ginny.

"Why do you even need to get married so soon? I thought you were going to wait! What happened to that?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Hermione took a deep breath and stepped into the kitchen. "Mrs. Weasley?" she asked tentatively. "I need to speak with you."

"In a minute, dear," she said softly, turning back to Ginny in order to lecture her again.

"It's really important," Hermione insisted.

Mrs. Weasley turned back around. "All right," she said. "We'll talk later!" she called to Ginny, who was trying to make a quick escape from the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley sat down at the table. "Now, what is it, dear?"

"Please don't be mad at Ginny," Hermione started. "It's my fault Ginny has to move up her wedding."

Mrs. Weasley looked confused. "What on earth are you talking about, dear?"

Hermione started crying instantly. "Please don't hate me," she started. "You are the only mum I have right now," she sobbed.

Mrs. Weasley stood up and walked over to Hermione. "What is wrong, dear?"

"I'm the reason Ginny has to move up her wedding date. She's just looking out for me," she sobbed. "She wants me to still look okay for it. 'Cause soon, I'll be a blimp," she cried, trying desperately to collect oxygen into her lungs. "Because I'm—I'm p-pregnant." She finished her sentence as her body wracked with sobs.

Mrs. Weasley felt her heart breaking twice. The first was for Hermione. Here was this marvelous girl in a terrible situation. She was only eighteen, still supposed to be going back to school. It would be nearly impossible now with a baby.

Second, her heart hurt for her youngest son. She had always known deep inside that Ron and Hermione were meant to be together. Merlin, even she felt truly shaken by this. She had always planned on Ron and Hermione getting together, making Hermione truly a part of their family. Hermione having a baby was certainly going to complicate that.

"Oh, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said, wrapping her arms around Hermione in a maternal hug.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione sobbed onto her shoulder.

"It's okay," Mrs. Weasley consoled.

They sat there for a few minutes, unmoving; one crying, and one consoling, until Mrs. Weasley found the courage to ask the question she had most wanted to ask.

"So what about the father, dear?" she asked quietly.

Hermione pulled away slightly, wiping her eyes. "W-what do you mean?"

"Where is he, honey?" she asked.

"Well…I haven't told him yet," Hermione admitted.

"Why not?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I'm just scared to tell him, I guess. Same as I was for telling you."

"Hermione, you have always been a daughter to me. You may not be in the ideal situation but I understand exactly how you are feeling right now."

"How?"

Mrs. Weasley let out a long sigh. "Because I have been there," she admitted. At Hermione's confused expression, she continued. "I was pregnant with Bill before I married Arthur."

"What?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"That's the reason Arthur and I eloped as we did," she explained. "We knew we were going to get married anyway, so we decided to just get married before our child was born." Mrs. Weasley paused and looked at Hermione. "You need to tell him. Maybe the same will happen for you." Her heart broke once again, thinking of Ron. Hermione didn't look hopeful. "Who is he, Hermione?" she asked tentatively.

Hermione looked around nervously. "I don't want you to be angry…"

"You do know who it is, don't you?" Mrs. Weasley cut in. She could handle just about anyone being the child's father, as long as Hermione did know who it was. As long as it wasn't a stranger. As long as she hadn't had multiple partners and wasn't sure which it was.

"I know who he is," Hermione said quietly, nodding. "It's…it's—" Her words came out extremely mumbled.

"I'm sorry, dear," Mrs. Weasley said. "Who?"

"Ron," she breathed. "It's Ron."

Mrs. Weasley's expression was completely blank. She blinked once, then blinked again. "I'm sorry," she said finally. "Ron? As in my son, Ron?"

Hermione nodded slowly. "Yes," she confirmed, "your son."

"I-," Mrs. Weasley started. "I didn't know you two were together."

Hermione sighed shakily. "We aren't..," she said. "We were only together once. It was during the Battle at Hogwarts," she explained. "I thought I was going to die that night! I love your son, Mrs. Weasley. I didn't want to die that way."

Mrs. Weasley sat in silence for a moment. "The Battle at Hogwarts?" she asked for clarification. "Hermione, that was nearly two months ago!"

Hermione nodded.

"How long have you known?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "About three weeks now."

"Three weeks!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I told Ginny—"

"Have you seen a Healer?" Mrs. Weasley interrupted.

"Well, not yet.."

"You need to do that!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "You need to make sure you take care of your child!" she said.

"…Your grandchild," Hermione added shyly.

Mrs. Weasley's eyes lit up so brightly, Hermione thought they were going to burst. A small tear rolled slowly down her cheek.

"I hadn't even thought of that," she said. "My first grandchild!" she said with a smile. She reached her arms out and hugged Hermione tightly. "I'm so glad it's Ron's," she admitted.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Well, certainly this is not an ideal situation. I wouldn't wish it upon anyone. But I do know my son. The thought of you having a child with anyone else would devastate him," she explained.

"I'm not so sure about that, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, "but I'm glad you feel that way."

"Call me Molly," she said. "After you, you are practically officially family now!"

"Thanks, Molly," Hermione said with a smile.

"You need to tell him, Hermione," Molly said.

She nodded. "I know," she said quietly. "I just don't know how."

"You'll figure it out, sweetie," Molly said. "You always do."

Another week had gone by. Hermione had her first appointment with the Healer, and everything seemed to be going well. She was eight weeks along. Only 32 more until she had a baby!

_A baby!_ The thought was still so strange to Hermione. She couldn't believe she was going to be responsible for another human life.

Yet, as strange as it was to her, Hermione wanted nothing more. She couldn't understand how much she already loved her baby. Her unborn child, whom she'd only known about for a month, was her number one priority.

Though even with all these accomplishments, and huge milestones she felt she'd accomplished, one thing still had not happened. She still hadn't told Ron.

To be fair, she hadn't seen him much. He was still holed up in his room, doing Auror Studies.

She thought he had some sort of test to take about it, but she honestly had no clue. She had greater things to worry about.

That is, until Ron came running down the hall one day, nearly plowing her down in the process.

"Hermione!" he said excitedly. "I need to talk to you!"

Hermione breathed nervously. "Actually, Ron, I need to talk to you, too."

"I got accepted into Auror training school!" he exclaimed. "I'll be gone for six months, starting next week."

Hermione's heart fell, but she forced herself to grin as widely as was possible. "That's great, Ron!" she grimaced.

"Yeah! So I suppose Ginny and Harry really will have to get married soon if they want me in the wedding," he said.

"Yeah," she said lamely.

"I have to go tell Mum!" Ron said, heading past Hermione and down the stairs. "Bye."

"Bye, Ron," Hermione said sadly. He obviously did not remember she had said she needed to speak with him. That, or he didn't even hear her in the first place, too absorbed in his own news, in typical Ron fashion.

Hermione couldn't believe this was happening. Ron was leaving for six months. He was going to leave her here, pregnant and alone. By the time he was back, she would be eight months pregnant. He would miss all the major steps in her pregnancy. Her baby would almost be here by then.

But he was oblivious to all of this. He had no idea what complications she felt due to it.

Well, enough was enough. Hermione needed to tell Ron that she was pregnant. Tonight.


	4. The Confession

**Sorry it's been almost two weeks...between finals and moving back home for the winter and going back to work, I have been quite busy! Anyways, Merry Christmas! This is your present! Haha. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, it means a lot to me. Please continue to do so! Happy reading!**

**

* * *

**

"You are _not_ going Ronald Weasley!" Molly shouted. "And that is that!"

Hermione felt awful. A shouting match between Molly and Ron had been going on for the past twenty minutes. Molly refused to let Ron go to Auror training. Ron was confused because he did not understand why. He thought his mother was just being overly protective of him.

Hermione knew the real reason: Molly was trying to protect her.

"_Mum!_" Ron retorted. "Why not?"

"Because I am your mother and I said so!"

Hermione tried to suppress a grin as her hand fluttered unconsciously over her stomach. "I hope we never fight this way," she whispered.

"That is not even a reason!" he replied. "Give me a _real_ reason why you say I cannot go!"

"Because of me," Hermione blurted out, surprising even herself. She instantly tried to take back her words, but when she realized she couldn't, she took a deep, steadying breath, and stepped into the kitchen.

Ron was staring at her, completely dumbfounded, jaw hanging open. Molly looked startled, clearly not expecting Hermione to choose now to confess her secret.

"I'm the reason she's not letting you go, Ron," Hermione said quietly.

"Wh-what?" Ron asked, looking back and forth between Hermione and his mother. "What are you talking about?" He walked over to her, taking her hands in his and staring her in the eyes. "I thought you were happy for me."

"I am, Ro-"

"Then why are you doing this to me?" he asked pleading, searching her eyes.

"Why's she doing this to you?" Molly shouted. "It's what you've done to her!" she exclaimed, launching herself at Ron, swatting at him with an old, rolled-up copy of _The Daily Prophet_.

Ron leapt away from Hermione, backing quickly away from his mother. "Mum! What do you mean?"

"I know what you two did!" she yelled, still attempting to hit Ron.

Ron's expression turned similar to a deer in headlights. He looked at Hermione, who looked away, guiltily. "WHY would you tell her?" he asked angrily, raising his voice.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Molly.

"Don't you get angry with her!" Molly exclaimed, arm coming after Ron again. "She had to tell me, because she couldn't talk to _you_ about it. You've been too busy holed up in your room, ignoring her!"

"Mum, I'm not a dog or a bloody _fly_, stop trying to swat me with the paper!" he exclaimed. "And it was in order to follow my dream!" Ron explained. "And it worked! I'm accepted into Auror training. And I'm going!" he added.

"No, you are not!" Molly exclaimed again.

"Why not?" he asked. He turned back to face Hermione. "Why not?" he asked. "Why won't you let me go?"

A tear rolled down her cheek slowly. She tried to speak, to tell him, but she was unable to form words. Desperately, she looked at Molly.

"Because you are not abandoning your child, Ron," Molly said with a deep sigh.

"Wh-what?" Ron asked shakily, looking at his mother, who just nodded her head. He turned to Hermione, searching her eyes for answers. "You…no..," he said, unable to form comprehensive words, for he himself could not comprehend what was happening. "But we… we used…we used pro-..," his voice faded away as Hermione shook her head slowly, an indication to him that they had not used protection.

"We didn't…you're pre-," Ron's jumbled words came out slowly once again, and were cut off when Ron's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the ground.

Hermione blinked in surprise as Ron's unconscious body hit the floor.

"Oh, dear!" Molly exclaimed. "He's in shock! Let's get him up to bed. _Wingardium Leviosa,_" she said, wand pointed towards Ron. With a flick of her wand, Ron's body started floating up the stairs. Molly followed it, making sure he made it up the stairs safely.

"Are you okay, dear?" Molly asked Hermione, who still looked stricken with panic.

"I'm fine," she said quietly.

"Well, why don't you go to bed?" Molly suggested. "He'll be fine. You need rest. You've had a very trying day."

She nodded. "You're right. Goodnight, Molly," she said, walking into Ginny's room, pulling the door shut behind her.

Hermione tossed and turned during the night.

Near 3 a.m., she could not fall back asleep. After lying there for half an hour, she started feeling a familiar nauseous sensation. _Oh, no!_

Ron woke up in his bed, memories of everything that had happened a few hours earlier swimming through his mind. _Why did I pass out?_

"Because you are not abandoning your child, Ron," his mother had said.

He remembered looking at Hermione, looking for contradiction, but only found a confirmation.

Hermione was pregnant? By him? Ron was going to have a baby?

No wonder he fainted.

_A baby_, Ron thought with a frightened wonder. No wonder his mother refused to let him go to Auror training. He was going to have a _baby_. _Merlin!_

Ron heard rummaging downstairs. He looked at the clock. 3:13 a.m. Who would still be up at this hour?

A gagging sound, along with a splash, carried up the stairs. Someone was getting sick.

Ron crawled out of bed to investigate. He walked slowly down the stairs and stood in front of the bathroom door. Blinking through the light, he saw Hermione dangling over the toilet, leaning on one side of it in an uncomfortable-looking position. She coughed miserably, facing the wall, bushy hair in disarray.

Ron's heart sunk seeing her in such discomfort. He entered the bathroom slowly, hovering in the door frame for a moment.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked quietly.

Hermione, startled, jumped a little. She turned around and squinted, searching out the speaker. Her breath caught when she realized who it was.

"I'm fine," she mumbled shyly. "Sorry," she said, standing up. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

Ron shook his head. "No. I'd already woken up. I think I passed out," he said blushing, ears turning bright red. "Did I?" he asked.

"Yes," Hermione said with a small nod. "Do you remember why?" she asked, biting her lip nervously.

"I think so," he said. "Come with me, I need to talk to you." He grabbed her hand and led her down the stairs. They entered the living room and he sat on the couch, motioning for her to sit next to him.

"You're pregnant," he said, confirming rather than asking. She nodded. "How far along?

"Two months," she said quietly.

"And how long have you known?" he asked curiously.

"About a month," she delayed, avoiding eye contact.

"A _month_?" he asked, raising his tone. "You've known for a _month_ and you are just now telling me?"

A small tear rolled down Hermione's cheek. "I couldn't." She squeaked. "You were never around. You were always in your room. You wouldn't speak to me."

"I would have, though, if I'd known!" he exclaimed. After a deep breath, he tried again. "But I am sorry. I shouldn't have frozen you out either way."

Hermione nodded, wiping a tear off her cheek.

"Please, don't cry," he said gently.

She just nodded slowly, trying to hold herself together.

"So," he said. "What are we going to do about this baby?"

"Well, I'm keeping it," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "I'm gonna get out of here soon, get my own place…I think the baby and I will need our own space," she explained. "I'll visit here often, of course. I can't imagine trying to raise this baby without Molly's help."

"You've got this all figured out, haven't you?" Ron asked, looking at her in wonder.

Hermione shrugged. "I've thought a lot about it."

"Well, that plan of yours is only missing one thing," he said.

Hermione's eyes instantly widened while she pondered what she could have possibly forgotten. She'd made a list and looked over it multiple times, making sure everything was kept in check. "What's that?" she finally asked.

"Me," Ron simply stated. "Where am I in the equation?"

Hermione looked startled. "Well," she started, biting her lip. "I hadn't talked to you, and you were going to Auror training…so…I didn't put you into my plan," she said nervously.

Ron's expression fell, clearly hurt that she hadn't planned for him.

"You are the one who decides where you'll be, Ron," she said wisely. "I can't decide that for you."

"I want to be there for our baby," she said softly. Hermione's heart leapt when he spoke the word "_our_."

He reached up with his right hand, caressing the skin of her cheek very gently. "I want to be there for you, all the way."

Hermione's breath caught as he leaned in to her.

He leaned in further until he captured her lips in a soft, sweet kiss.

Electric heat shot through Hermione's body the moment their lips met. She had forgotten how wonderful this felt.

He pulled away from her reluctantly. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked her nervously.

Hermione looked at him cautiously. "You're not just asking me that because I am pregnant, are you Ron?"

Ron chuckled. "I'm just asking you what I should have asked you in bloody fourth year!" he exclaimed.

Hermione laughed. "Well, of course, I would love to be your girlfriend, Ron," she said with a smile.

"Good," he said, grinning from ear to ear. "Want to lay down?" he asked her. She nodded.

He situated himself on the couch, lying on his back as Hermione lie next to him, on her side, snuggling into his chest. Ron clicked his Deluminator, kissed Hermione on the forehead, and lay his head back down.

Hermione smiled and held tightly to Ron, as she felt his chest rise and fall softly with his slow, steady breaths. She had not felt this happy in a very long time. This was a feeling she could get used to.


	5. The Wedding

**Okay, what the heck is up with that "keep the site free by taking this stupid quiz" thing? Not cool, .**

**Anyways, I received a book today for one of my classes for second semester, and someone had written in "The audience for a writer _is the writer_." I don't believe that. My audience is you guys, and I love you for it. Anyways, keep up the reviews and thank you for reading my story! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. Happy reading!**

**

* * *

**

"Ron, can you zip me up?" Hermione called into the next room. She stepped through the doorway and turned, exposing the zipper and her bare back from under the deep blue dress.

Two weeks had passed since she and Ron had finally gotten together, and things were better than she could've dreamed. Ron had gone to work at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with George, who admitted he needed help now with Fred gone. George had even made Ron his business partner.

Because of the business's success, Ron was saving up money quickly. Hermione gathered that within just a few weeks, the couple could move out of the Burrow and into their own place. Hermione smiled to herself at the thought.

The tug of the dress being zipped drew Hermione back to the moment.

Hermione turned around. "Why did Ginny have to get married while I'm pregnant?" she groaned. "I look awful."

"You look absolutely beautiful," Ron countered with a smile, while Hermione tugged at the fabric covering her stomach.

"I'm fat," she grumbled.

Ron chuckled lightly. "You're pregnant," he said. "Not fat. Besides, you aren't even showing yet."

Hermione stopped grumbling. "Thanks," she said.

"Of course, darling," he said, kissing her gently on the lips.

"Alright, break it up, break it up!" Ginny barged into the room and the couple sighed. Ginny had been on a tyrannical rampage all day.

Hermione turned and was surprised to see Ginny had changed her attire since the last they'd seen her, and was now in her dress. "Oh, Ginny," Hermione started emotionally, "you look so beautiful!"

Ginny was in a white, strapless princess gown. Delicate traces of lace displayed intricate patterns over the front of the gown, and a white silk ribbon wrapped around to the back, where Hermione knew there was a large bow.

"Thank you," Ginny said, smiling brightly. "Ron, Mum said to get your arse up next to Harry. Now."

Ron quickly excused himself from the room.

"Ginny, you really do look absolutely stunning," Hermione said happily.

"So do you, Hermione. You've got a nice glow about you," she said with a wink.

Hermione flushed. "You don't think anyone will notice, do you?"

Ginny shrugged. "So what if they do?"

Hermione frowned. "I was never one to want to become pregnant before I was married. Merlin, I didn't even want to have sex before I was married."

Ginny nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean. That's how I've always been."

Hermione looked at Ginny, caught off guard. "Do you mean to tell me that you and Harry never..?"

"Nope," Ginny said, shaking her head. "Tonight will be the first time."

"Oh, Ginny, I had no idea!" Hermione exclaimed. "I guess I just assumed since you wanted to move in together..."

"It's okay," Ginny interrupted, nodding.

Hermione had just finished up doing her hair when Molly suddenly burst into the tent. "Ginny, Hermione, dear, it's time," she said in a fit of hysterics.

Ginny smiled brightly. "Time for me to get married!

Ron stood at the front of the aisle, next to Harry. He looked around at the people in attendance. Most were his own relatives here for Ginny, but there was also a surprising amount of Hogwarts professors.

Music started playing, and Ron watched as Fleur flitted down the aisle, in a deep blue dress identical to the one Hermione had been wearing.

Following Fleur was Luna. She also floated down the aisle, but not in a graceful way as Fleur had. She came down the aisle more in a, well, 'Luna' way. She smiled as she reached the front of the aisle, and Ron searched out for the person he most wanted to see.

Hermione walked into his view, and his heart nearly leapt out of his chest. That dress must have been made just for her. It fit her to a tee. Chocolate brown curls cascaded down her shoulders, ending near her sternum. Her brown eyes searched him out, and she smiled widely at him.

Ron beamed back at her, his heart filled with joy. He could not believe she was his, all his. He also couldn't believe it had taken him so long to make it happen. He shook his head at himself. He had been such a coward. But now he couldn't be happier.

Eventually Ginny came down the aisle, but he couldn't even focus on her. His eyes were still glued on Hermione. The moment Harry and Ginny were bonded, Hermione looked at Ron and winked. Ron made a mental note to himself that he and Hermione needed to have their own ceremony like this, and soon.

Harry and Ginny headed back up the aisle, husband and wife at last.

After the allotted time, Ron held his arm out to Hermione. She smiled and took it, turning and walking up the aisle with him.

"I can't wait until we have a wedding of our own," he whispered to her.

She blushed deeply. She hadn't known Ron had been thinking about eventually marrying her. She was very excited about the thought.

Ginny and Harry's wedding reception went off without a hitch. There was dancing, drinking, and general happiness.

"Attention, everyone!" Molly said, claiming the attention of everyone there. "It is time for the toasts from the maid of honor and the best man!"

Hermione smiled and slowly stood up, beginning her speech.

"I've been best friends with Harry since our first year at Hogwarts, and I met Ginny a short time after that, when I came to stay at the Burrow for the summer. Ginny and I quickly became friends, and it wasn't long before I started to hear her stories about Harry," she paused. "It was obvious she loved him from the beginning," she looked at Ginny and smiled. "However, it took Harry much longer to realize his feelings for her. Despite all the things that happened, Ginny never stopped loving him. She just pretended to so he would realize he loved her," she looked at Harry, who laughed lightly at that remark. "Since then, they have been through a lot together, but their love remained stronger than any love I've ever seen. I'm inspired by their relationship," she turned back to the couple, tears stinging her eyes, though she didn't know why. "I'm really happy for you guys." Hermione turned back to the crowd. "To Harry and Ginny!" she said, raising her glass of sparkling juice, which appeared identical to everyone's champagne, in the air.

She sat down, and it was Ron's turn to talk.

"As many of you know, Harry has been my best mate since we first met on the Hogwarts Express first year. Ginny, of course, if my baby sister. She has been smitten with him since she saw him on Platform 9 ¾. When she found out we were friends, she was insanely jealous. I'll never forget all the letters I received my first year from Ginny, asking about him." He looked over at Ginny, face twisted in rage and mortification. "Sorry, Gin, but I think it'll be okay to talk about those now." Harry laughed. "It could have been easy to torture Ginny by telling Harry everything she had said, but I think I knew even then that they would end up together. I had to protect my baby sister! So I kept quiet. That didn't stop Harry from kissing her in our sixth year in front of all of Gryffindor, though," he said. "Harry's always been a brother to me, and I'm glad that now he finally is. To the happy couple!" Ron said, raising his champagne in the air.

Another week had passed. Ron and Hermione were lying on the shore of the pond behind the Burrow, looking up at the stars.

This week had been a busy week for the couple. They had found a flat they wanted and had already begun the process of moving in. Hermione was excited. Though she loved the Burrow, she wanted a place for just herself, Ron, and their baby, once he or she was born.

Hermione was snuggled into Ron's chest, when she looked up into his face and noticed it was tightened up in concentration. She sat up onto her elbow. "What's wrong?" she asked gently.

"What?" he asked distractedly. He looked at her. "Oh, nothing's wrong," he said, smiling lightly. "I'm just thinking."

"What about?" Hermione asked curiously.

"The same thing I've been thinking about all week," he said mysteriously. Hermione gave him a confused look. He sat up suddenly. "Will you marry me?" he asked seriously.

Hermione was taken aback, his sudden question surprising her. "Wh-what?"

"Ever since the wedding, I haven't been able to get that thought out of my head," Ron said, shaking his head as if he were trying to get the thought out. "I love you more than anything, Hermione." She smiled. It was the first time he had actually told her he loved her. Before, it was an unspoken understanding. "I've been in love with you since I was fourteen. Maybe even before that. I know what I want and it's always going to be you. You're strong, beautiful and smart. Will you marry me?"

While Ron spoke, tears stung at Hermione's eyes. "Of course!" she squeaked out, as tears flowed freely from her. "I love you," she said, as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. She pulled away, and his kips met hers in a slow, passionate kiss. Heat spread through Hermione's body. Ron made her feel alive.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Ron said suddenly, pulling away. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box. He opened it and held it out to Hermione.

"Oh, Ron!" she gasped. "It's beautiful!"

She looked at the ring lying delicately in the box. It was a 3-stone white gold diamond ring.

Ron took it from the box and slid it onto Hermione's ring finger of her left hand. "Perfect," he whispered, loving the way the ring shone on her hand, even in the darkness that surrounded them.

"When do you want to get married, 'Mione?" he asked suddenly.

"Oh, I..I don't know. Preferably before the baby is born. I'd not like it very much to have our baby without being married. But I do not want to have a huge pregnant belly, either. But weddings take a lot of planning.." Hermione trailed off.

"I figured you would say something like that," he said, nodding. "What about tonight?"

Hermione looked at him curiously, confused by what he was saying.

He looked straight into her eyes. "Let's get married tonight."


	6. The Flashbacks

**So, this chapter is correctly sectioned off! I hadn't noticed before that when I uploaded the documents, it took out the - I use to separate my sections.**

**You would've had this last night, but when I was about two lines away from finishing it, my laptop decided to come down with a virus-lovely. So I luckily could attach it to my e-mail and am on my parent's computer bringing this to you. **

**This was my favorite chapter to write so far, so I hope you enjoy it. Also, I was overwhelmed by the number of Story Alerts/Fave Stories added after the last chapter. Thank you everyone for that, for reviews, and thank you just for reading my story. It makes me happy knowing people actually like what I write. Happy reading!**

**

* * *

**

Hermione sleepily rolled over onto her back and opened her eyes. _Where am I?_ she thought in a panic, not recognizing at first the unfamiliar room. After a few seconds, it dawned on her that she was in the new flat she and Ron had rented. She rolled over and saw Ron sprawled across the right side of the bed, mouth gaping open as he breathed lightly in his sleep. She smiled and ran her fingers down his muscular arm and the bare skin of his back, as memories from the night before flooded back to her.

"_Let's get married tonight."_

_Hermione stared blankly at Ron. He had _just _proposed marriage to her…and now he was suggesting they get married this same night?_

"_Ron…we can't," she said, shaking her head._

"_Why not?" he asked._

"_Because!" Hermione exclaimed, as if that were reason enough. At Ron's exasperated expression, she continued. "We can't, Ron. It's late… Everyone's already asleep. We don't have any of the things we need, we don't have anyone to marry us..-"_

"_I know a place we can go to get married right now," he said. "If you want to," he added, looking at her with puppy eyes that she just couldn't resist._

"_Do you really mean it? You want to get married tonight?" Hermione asked, still in disbelief._

"_I want to make you my wife as soon as I possibly can," Ron explained, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead._

"_Okay," she said with a nod, smiling back at him. "Let's do it."_

"_Ron, we shouldn't be disturbing them at this hour! What if they're, um, busy?" Hermione asked, as their Portkey brought them to the outside of Harry and Ginny's house. After all, it was probably not a good idea to barge in on newlyweds in the middle of the night._

"_They won't be," Ron said confidently. Hermione looked at him with a confused expression. "I owled Harry earlier today explaining that I needed him not to be busy right now."_

_Hermione looked amused. "What exactly did you tell him?"_

"_That I needed him and Ginny to be witnesses at our wedding tonight, provided you said 'yes,'" Ron explained with a sly expression._

"_I thought you had just had this idea out of nowhere!" Hermione said with a laugh._

"_Well, I know you, darling. I needed to have some sort of plan, or else you'd never go along with it!"_

"_Well…how did you know to tell Harry and Ginny to not be busy at this hour? How did you know I would say yes?" Hermione asked._

"_Well, I didn't _know_," Ron admitted. "But as I said, I know you, and I was fairly certain you would say yes."_

_Hermione just laughed. _

_As they approached the door, it flung open. Ginny was on the other side. "LET ME SEE IT!" she shouted, throwing herself out the door and yanking on Hermione's arm, pulling her left hand out so Ginny could see the ring that lay there. "Oh, it's beautiful!"_

_Hermione smiled brightly. "Thank you."_

"_I'm _so _excited for you!" Ginny squealed, squeezing Hermione tightly in a suffocating hug._

"_Ginny, Ginny, give her some air!" Harry walked out the door of their house. "Hey mate," he greeted Ron._

"_Ginny, you need to tell me all about your honeymoon still!" Hermione exclaimed._

_Ginny gaped at her. She wanted to hear about their honeymoon? _Now?_ "Well, not right now, dear! Right now we have to go get you married!"_

_Hermione giggled giddily, which caused her to laugh at the sound. "I sound ridiculous," she commented, "giggling like a schoolgirl."_

"_Hey, that's not so bad. You saw the happy dance I did after Harry proposed!" Ginny said. Hermione laughed again at the memory._

"_Oh, a happy dance? How come I've never seen this?" Harry interrupted._

"_Uh, guys," Ron spoke up, bringing them back to focus._

"_Oh, right! We need to go!" Harry said._

"_Where are we going?" Hermione asked as she was ushered back out to the lawn in front of Harry and Ginny's house._

"_You'll see," Ron said. "Now hold on to this," he said, pointing to the hairbrush they'd used to get there, which was glowing blue._

_Hermione felt the familiar pull of the Portkey, and soon enough they'd reached their destination. They were outside, a very busy city bustling around them._

"_Where are we?" Hermione asked. Ron pointed to something in the air._

_A neon sign glowed with the words 'Welcome to Fabulous LAS VEGAS Nevada.'_

"_I can't believe I'm doing this," Hermione giggled._

"_I know, but it is so exciting. I am so happy for you," Ginny said with a smile._

"_It's just so crazy! It's not like me at all."_

"_Hermione, you've never acted like yourself when you're with Ron," Ginny said. Hermione looked taken aback. "Oh, no, I don't mean to say you act falsely around him. I just mean that you let go a little bit. You actually have a little bit of fun with Ronald. You take risks, have adventures!"_

"_I've taken plenty of risks and had plenty of adventures," Hermione said haughtily. "It came with the territory of being best friends with your husband."_

_Ginny gave her a pointed look. "Hermione, you know what I mean. You can hardly compare eloping to searching for Horcruxes to destroy the most evil Dark wizard of all time. What I meant was Ron makes you _live_ a little. He's good for you," Ginny finished with a smile._

_Hermione smiled. "He is, isn't he?"_

_They had chosen wedding bands, Hermione, with the help of Ginny, chose a dress to wear, and now it was time to get married._

_Hermione nervously straightened out the fabric of the dress she was wearing. It was a simple, white sundress. She had decided since this was not a traditional wedding, there was no need for a traditional wedding dress. Plus, as Ginny added, finding the perfect wedding dress could take weeks, even months. She shouldn't be put under that type of pressure on this important day. She just hoped Ron would like it._

_She walked down the aisle by herself, looking at the man waiting for her at the altar. His eyes were glowing; full of love, and Hermione couldn't feel happier. She smiled brightly at him._

"_You look beautiful," he whispered to her when she reached him. She smiled graciously, and the two turned to face the wizard in front of them._

_Ron and Hermione ran out of the chapel hand-in-hand, both grinning from ear to ear._

"_I love you," Ron said to her. She responded by kissing him gently on the lips._

"_Oy, get a room!" Ginny shouted as she and Harry exited the chapel._

"_Not a bad idea," Ron said with a wink._

_Hermione laughed, almost dizzy with the happiness she felt._

"_Congratulations, again," Ginny said with a smile. "We're really happy for you both. Come and see us soon. We must be off," Ginny said, and with a Pop! and a turn of the heel, she and Harry Disapparated._

"_So, do you want to stay and enjoy the wonders of Vegas?" Ron asked._

"_Oh, Ron, it is lovely here…well, lively, at least," she said, watching people walking down the street, even though it was a very late hour. "But, honestly, I'd rather go home," Hermione said._

"_Of course, darling," Ron nodded in agreement._

_Hermione bit her lip. "Though, I really would rather not go to the Burrow now. I mean no offense, but it would feel weird being there, on the first night we are married." _Married. _It was going to take a while to get used to that idea._

_Ron grinned widely. "No worries, love. Remember when you took a nap earlier today?" Hermione nodded. "I took that time to move a bit more of our things into our flat."_

"_Really?" Hermione said with a smile. "How many things?"_

"_All of the things except for what you currently are keeping in Ginny's old room," he explained._

"_Really?" she asked again._

"_Really," he confirmed. "So come on, m'lady, let's go home."_

"_I can't believe you really moved everything in already," Hermione said as she and Ron arrived on the lawn in front of their flat._

"_Anything to make you happy, darling," he said, suddenly swooping her off her feet and carrying her, bridal style._

_Hermione laughed. "Ronald, what are you doing?"_

"_Carrying you over the threshold, of course," Ron explained._

"_Did you know that the tradition of carrying a bride over the threshold started because at this point, the bride was supposed to be hesitant to consummate the marriage? Or at least, pretend to be hesitant," Hermione said as Ron waved his wand to unlock their door and carried her inside. "Husbands carried their wives as a sort of encouragement to go into the bedroom."_

"_Really? I had no idea," Ron said. "That's interesting. Why do you bring that up now?"_

_Hermione attempted to shrug, which came off awkwardly because she was still in Ron's arms. "I don't know. I just read that a while ago."_

"_Are you trying to say that you are hesitant to consummate our marriage?" Ron asked._

_Hermione laughed. "Ron, I'm pregnant."_

"_I know, love," he said. "Does that mean you don't want to until after the baby is born?"_

_Hermione laughed again. "I meant if there was a time for hesitation, it would have been before now."_

"_Oh, okay," Ron said with a grin, but the look in his eyes changed. He carried her into the bedroom, where he placed her gently on the bed._

_Hermione looked around the room. "Oh, Ron, you weren't kidding!" she said, looking around at all the new additions he had made to their room. "It's perfect," she said._

_Ron took off his jacket and shoes and sat down next to Hermione. "You are perfect," he said, and she leaned in to kiss him._

Hermione smiled after remembering all the events from the night before. She studied her husband's face. She could not believe the changes he had gone through in just a few years. Physically, he had gotten quite a nice build, through Quidditch workouts and their year-long search for Horcruxes. Hermione was more impressed with how he had changed emotionally. He had become a hard-working, responsible, mature man. Just two years ago, Ron would not even come close to asking Hermione to be his girlfriend. Now, she was his wife.

Ron stirred in his sleep, and when he opened his eyes, he looked straight at her. He smiled. "Good morning, Mrs. Weasley," he said sleepily, stifling a yawn.

Hermione smiled, her heart leaping with pride at hearing her new name. "Good morning, my wonderful husband."

* * *

**Just so you know, their door is charmed so just Ron using his own wand (and Hermione and her own wand) can unlock it without keys, not everyone can break in using _Alohamora_.**

**I've never been to Vegas, so I tried not to describe it too much. Hopefully I didn't misrepresent it.**

**Also, didn't you find that "carrying over the threshold" reason for the tradition interesting? I learned that last night, so I had to include it. Plus, it seemed like something our lovely 'Mione would know.**

**I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but probably not as quickly as this one. I was way too excited about writing this chapter. Haha. Also, please review! :)  
**


	7. The Dinner

**No, your eyes do not deceive you! After months of waiting, you have finally been given another chapter!**

**I'm not going to give you excuses. I have plenty, but none will excuse four months away from writing. I'm sorry this chapter isn't a better one after you've been waiting so long. My biggest challenge as a writer has always been writing the things I didn't want to write about. Writing the detailed descriptions or just a dull plot point. Anyways, through writing this chapter, I have actually come up with some new places to take this story, so I'm definitely excited about that!**

**Also, to anyone using Twitter, I have created a Twitter account solely for my writing, so you can follow me WriterKRenee . There I will post updates on my writing as far as this story goes, or any other writing I have. If you really want, my personal Twitter is krb50191 , so you can (kindly) harass me to write more there, as I will be on that one way more often. However, all updates about my writing will be WriterKRenee.**

**Anyways, that is enough rambling on my part. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"I don't want to get up," Hermione said, stretching her arms above her head. "I don't want to even move. I just want to stay here with you." She looked at Ron with wide, expectant eyes.

He smiled at her lovingly. "I know, darling," he said, gently placing a kiss on her lips. "But, you have to. It's Sunday. Weasley family dinner day."

Hermione's eyed widened more, and her lips fell into an "o" of shock. "I forgot about that! Oh goodness, Ronald!" she exclaimed. "How are we going to tell her we got married last night? Oh, no! She must be worried sick! We didn't tell her we weren't staying there last night!"

Hermione sat upright, the soft sheet covering her.

Ron pushed himself up onto his elbow and looked at her. "Hermione, it'll be fine," he assured her. "I left her a note last night saying we were trying to get settled in to our flat."

Hermione bit her lip. "We still have to tell her we got married though. We have to tell your entire family," she said sensibly.

"Don't you mean _our_ family?" Ron asked her with a cheeky grin. She smiled back at him, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Yes," she said softly. "Our family."

xxxx

"Oh, 'Ermione, Ronald, 'ow wonderful to see you!" Fleur met the couple at the fireplace, right after they had Floo'd in.

"Hello, Fleur," Hermione said, smiling brightly and reaching to hug her. She glanced at her left hand over Fleur's shoulder. Her ring finger was bare—she had cast a concealment charm over her and Ron's rings—just until the right time.

"You look absolutely stunning," Fleur said, eyes gazing over Hermione. "You 'ave such a nice glow about you."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, Fleur."

"Oh, and my little niece or nephew is in zere!" she muttered, staring at Hermione's stomach. "Auntie Fleur just loves you so much," she said.

Hermione laughed. "Well I'm sure he or she loves you too," Hermione said.

"Ron," Fleur said, changing her focus, "I am glad you 'ave stepped up and are going to take care of ze baby," she said.

Ron smiled, while Bill came around and took Fleur outside.

Molly came into the living room. "Ron, Hermione! Oh, there you are!" Molly quickly ran over to them, squeezing Hermione into a tight hug before turning to Ron. "I'd been worried about you!"

"We're fine, Molly," Hermione said, a gentle smile on her lips. She looked at Ron hesitantly, and found in his eyes the answers she'd been looking for. "Actually, can Ron and I speak to you and Arthur please?" As the swarm of red-orange hair circled around her, she added "Alone?"

Molly nodded. "Why, of course, dear. Let me go find him, and we'll meet you outside, shall we?"

Hermione smiled, and waited until Molly was turned away to turn to Ron, and the two of them walked into the garden together.

"You ready for this?" Hermione asked with a sharp intake of breath.

Ron smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "It won't be so bad," he assured her. "If you want, I can do all the talking."

Hermione smiled and leaned into him as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Okay," she agreed.

After another moment, Molly and Arthur appeared in the garden.

"So," Molly began, after a moment's silence. "What did you want to talk to us about?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. "Well, we wanted to tell you before we tell everyone else at dinner..," Hermione began.

"We got married last night!" Ron interrupted, looking at his parents.

Molly and Arthur stood before the newlyweds, staring wide-eyed at them.

Hermione smiled, and gripped her wand in her pocket. Muttering the counter-curse, she lifted the spell that concealed their rings. She grinned widely as the sight of her beautiful ring came back to her.

"Married," Molly muttered, as if saying it aloud would make it a more conceivable concept.

Hermione smiled nervously. She felt relieved that Ron had actually come out and told his parents—she had expected she'd have to do it—but she still felt nervous about their reaction.

Molly's blank expression slowly faded, and Hermione watched as small tears formed in her eyes. Hermione began to panic, until she saw a smile spread across Molly's face.

"Come here, my daughter," Molly said, stretching her arms out to Hermione.

Hermione instantly stepped into Molly's arms, enjoying the feel of being wrapped up in this hug with her mother-in-law.

"I'm so happy for you," Molly whispered into Hermione's ear.

"You are?" Hermione asked.

Molly pulled away and looked at Hermione. "I can't very well be mad at you about it," she explained. "I did the same thing. And though I will admit I'm a little sad I don't have a huge wedding to help plan and attend, I am very happy the two of you have gotten married. You have always been a daughter to me Hermione," she said with a smile, "and now, you really are."

A tear of joy rolled down Hermione's cheek. "Thanks, Molly."

"You can call me Mum," she said, to which both of the females smiled widely.

"And feel free to call me Dad," Arthur added, reaching and pulling Hermione into a hug, as Molly screeched "Oh, Ron!" and pulled him into a big hug as well.

Arthur stepped back. "Well, Molly, let's leave these two lovebirds be. I'm sure they still have to come up with a plan on how to tell everyone else."

Molly nodded, and the two went back inside.

Hermione turned to Ron. "I love you," she said with a smile.

"I love you too," Ron said, pulling her close to him and kissing her on the forehead.

Hermione sighed. "I don't want to cover our rings again," she said glumly.

"Then don't," Ron suggested.

"But we have to," Hermione persisted. "No one else knows yet."

"So?" Ron asked. "Let them figure it out for themselves," he said. "I don't want to hide our marriage from anyone, Hermione. That would be like hiding my feelings for you. And I love you more than anything else in this entire world. I won't hide that."

Hermione smiled. "How did I get so lucky?" she asked.

Ron just laughed, and pulled away some. "Well, we should probably get back inside," he suggested.

"Okay," Hermione agreed.

Just as the two went to walk inside, George came out. "Hey, Ron, can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Sure," Ron shrugged. "Go on inside," he said to Hermione. "I'll meet you in a second."

Hermione smiled and turned around to walk inside.

"Listen," George started. "You are going to need all the money you can get for your child. So, I was wondering. I'm thinking of re-opening Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and I was wondering if you wanted to come work with me."

Ron looked at his brother. The pain from losing Fred was still obvious in his face. "You want me to work in the store? What would I do? Work at the register, do inventory?"

George cut him off. "I was thinking business partner and co-owner."

Ron looked at George in disbelief.

"Fred's gone now, and I can't do it on my own," George admitted. "I'm going to need some help, so I was hoping you could do it."

"You want me to be your partner?" George nodded. "Of course I will," Ron said. "Thank you so much for asking me."

George nodded again solemnly. "Fred's not here. So you're the best man for the job."

Ron smiled. "Thanks, George," Ron said. "I really appreciate it. And my wife will really appreciate it."

George looked at him. "Your wife?"

"Yeah," Ron said, with a laugh that he smiled through. "Hermione and I got married last night."

George smiled at him, the first time Ron had seen him smile in a long time. "Congrats, Ronniekins," he said. "I'm really proud of you. I know you've wanted to marry her since—well, since forever," he said.

Ron smiled. "Yeah, I think you knew even before I did," he said.

xxxx

"What do you think they're talking about out there?" Hermione asked, eyeing out the glass screen door at Ron and George.

"It's hard telling," Ginny said.

Hermione watched as Ron's expression changed from serious to shock. _What in Merlin's name could they be talking about?_

"Either way, I'm sure he'll tell you about it as soon as he comes in exactly what it was about," Ginny reassured her.

"I don't know..," Hermione said.

"Oh, he will," Ginny said. "You're his wife now. He has to tell you everything. Besides, if he tries to avoid telling you…just withhold sex from him until he does."

Hermione blushed. "_Ginny!_" she exclaimed.

Ginny shrugged. "What? I'm sure it'll work. Ron can't keep his hands off you! Obviously. Hence my soon-to-be niece or nephew," she said bluntly.

Hermione blushed darker. "I cannot believe you are talking about my sex life inside your parents' house."

"Your parents now, too," Ginny reminded her.

"I know," Hermione responded, "and that makes it even more awkward to think about."

"What are you two talking about?" The sound of Ron's voice behind her made Hermione jump.

"Nothing!" Hermione squealed.

"Sex," Ginny said bluntly.

"Oh?" Ron asked, snaking his arm around Hermione's waist. "And what wonderful compliments were you giving me, then?" he asked with a smirk.

"Okay, that's gross," Ginny said, pretending to gag. "I'll just leave you two alone, then," she said, turning around and walking towards Harry, once she found him.

"So," Hermione said, taking a deep breath in hopes that her face would lose the red color it had, "what were you and George talking about?"

"George wants me to work at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. As his business partner. And co-owner of the store," Ron said, still in disbelief.

"Oh my gosh, Ron," Hermione said, "that is great!" She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"DINNERTIME!" Molly's voice rang throughout the Burrow.

"Show time," Hermione said.

As the family gathered around the table, Hermione started to get even more anxious. She wasn't good with big public announcements. Despite what others thought, due to what they called "showing off," which she called "vocalizing being knowledgeable," at Hogwarts, she actually did not enjoy being the center of attention, especially for big news. She just knew everyone would make such a huge fuss about their hushed marriage, which is something she was not looking forward to.

After sitting down, as everyone was taking food from the dishes in the middle of the table and piling the food onto their plates, Fleur stood up.

"Before we all get too involved in our food, zere is somezing I would like to say to all of you," Fleur said with a smile. "I—Hermione, zat is a lovely ring you are wearing. I did not notice it before," she said, trailing off.

It was obvious to everyone that that was not what Fleur had originally intended to say.

To her dismay, all eyes suddenly turned to Hermione's left hand, and, in turn, Ron's. Several gasps were emitted throughout the table, as Hermione turned red, and Ron began to flush slightly as well.

"Well, the secret's out!" Ron said, addressing everyone at the table. "Hermione and I got married last night. Just…so you all know."

Congratulations were given all throughout the table, and even a toast was given in their honor.

"Fleur, weren't you about to say something?" Hermione asked as soon as some of the chaos had calmed.

"Oh, yes," Fleur said, looking flustered. "Everyone, Bill and I are 'aving a baby!" she announced, smiling brightly as Bill leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

Another round of congratulations was given. Molly, at the end of the table, squealed "oh, another grandchild!" and clapped her hands together.

The joy at the Burrow that day was overbearing.

xxxx

"I had a good day today," Hermione told Ron, brushing her hair while looking in the mirror in their bathroom.

"Did you?" Ron asked from their bedroom. "Good," he said, walking into the bathroom and hugging her from behind.

Hermione leaned back into him, loving the way she felt around him. "I think we should have a wedding," she said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Well, I mean of course we're already married, but I think we should have a wedding ceremony. One for _all_ of our friends and family. I think it would mean a lot to your mum," Hermione said. "And I also think it would be really nice, ya know? To show our love for each other in a ceremony in front of all the people we care about. What do you think?" she asked, hesitantly looking at his face.

Ron smiled. "I think that if that's what you really want, that's what we should do," he said.

Hermione grinned widely. "Really?" she asked, turning around to face him.

"Really," he said with a nod.

"Thank you!" she said excitedly. "I love you," she said, leaning in and kissing him lightly.

"I love you, too," he said, leaning in and kissing her slowly. Hermione pressed into him, when he suddenly picked her up off her feet, taking her out of their bathroom and into their bedroom.

Hermione laughed. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"What do you think?" he asked her as he laid her down gently on their bed.

Hermione laughed again as she kissed her husband passionately. _It's days like these_, she thought,_ that I know I've made the right decisions. It's days like these I wish would never end._

* * *

**Again, for Twitter updates, look to WriterKRenee . Thanks so much, and please remember review are encouraged! :)**_  
_


	8. The Confrontations

**To clarify some things that have been brought up: I am obviously not following the plots of the books. If I was, JKR obviously left out a huge detail from the middle of the final chapters... With that said, if there are some things that are off (one thing brought to my attention was Ginny's age), it is because I am not following the books to the T.**

**I am 100% for constructive criticism. Ex. "This is good, but you should really look at X." However, I'd prefer if you stay away from "You should really read the books in regards to X." I have read the books...multiple times each. Comments like that are not constructive, they are insulting, and honestly they kept me away from this story.**

**I'd also like to say, Happy 32nd Birthday today Hermione! Oddly enough, I've known for a while that Hermione's birthday would be the way this chapter ended... I just didn't realize I would finish on her birthday. So this is my gift to her, and my gift to all of you (those of you who enjoy it and would actually call it a 'gift,' anyway) for her birthday. Hope everyone enjoys! **

* * *

"Well, what do you think Ron would want, dear?" Molly asked Hermione as the two of them, accompanied by Ginny, crowded around the table at Ron and Hermione's flat looking over wedding details.

Hermione sighed deeply, furrowing her brow. "I honestly have no idea what he would want," Hermione replied.

Hermione was frustrated. She was beginning to regret this idea of an actual wedding. The dress, flowers, invitations, food, guest list, and everything were just beginning to overwhelm and stress her out.

Ron hadn't been around much. Since going to work with George, he began working endless hours. He would leave before Hermione woke in the morning—her pregnancy made her more tired than usual, so she took to sleeping in these days—and he wouldn't be home until hours after the normal suppertime, causing Hermione to only see her husband not more than a few hours during the day. Sometimes, when she woke up in the middle of the night, she spent her time staring at Ron's sleeping figure rather than attempting sleep again herself. She assumed it must be hard to try to fill Fred's shoes. Plus, as Ron had mentioned once briefly, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was horribly understaffed, and business was booming after Voldemort's downfall.

"Haven't you talked to him about these things?" Molly asked. However, after a dirty look from Ginny, she looked away and pretended not to have said anything.

Hermione hadn't discussed her issues about Ron with Molly. However, on days she got really lonely, she went to Ginny for company. Harry was currently assisting the newly instated Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt to find Death Eaters who'd gone into hiding after Voldemort had been defeated. Ginny, in Harry's absence, became increasingly lonely as well, so the sisters-in-law took to being each other's company.

"Molly, I'm really tired," Hermione said. And it was true. Even as she spoke, she attempted to stifle a yawn.

Molly smiled in understanding. "Of course, dear. Pregnancy does that to a woman. You get some rest. We can go over some more of these plans tomorrow." She scooped all the wedding details into a tidy pile and left them on the table. "I'll see you later, dear," she said as she hugged Hermione farewell, then Ginny, before Disapparating.

As soon as she left, Hermione let out a frustrated sigh.

"Ron still being the same then, I assume?" Ginny asked.

"He's just busy," Hermione replied. "But I don't know why we have to get all this done now. At this point, I don't want to have our wedding until after the baby comes."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Really? Why?"

Hermione placed her right hand over her growing bump. "Well, I'm already showing. I'm only going to get bigger and bigger. I want to look beautiful in my dress. And thin. We might as well wait….well, at least a year. A year from now, the baby will be about seven months old. I need at least six months, so a year from now seems to be a good time," Hermione rambled. "Next September, then," she nodded.

Ginny shook her head. "Hermione, you are crazy," she said. "You'll look great no matter what. You are already the cutest pregnant lady I've ever seen. I think most people would agree."

Hermione sighed. "I just…want things to be better with Ron, before we get all this wedding stuff sorted out," she admitted. "He's already so stressed out with work, I don't think he can take on all of this right now."

"But how will he cope with it when you give birth to my favorite little niece or nephew?" Ginny asked logically.

Hermione rubbed her temples and closed her eyes. She rubbed her eyelids before moving her hands away from her face. "I hope that he will just not work as much then," she said. "I know right now he is just trying to get ahead, both financially and managerially."

Ginny nodded. "Well, I think you should go lay down, at least for a little while," she suggested. "It's not healthy for you to be this stressed. For you or the baby."

"You're probably right," Hermione agreed. "Thank you Ginny. You are too kind to me," she said with a smile.

"Of course. You're my sister now, in case you'd forgotten."

"I haven't." Hermione reached out and hugged Ginny goodbye. She walked into her bedroom and took an oversized T-shirt out of her drawer. She undressed and pulled the T-shirt on over her head. Hermione lifted the covers and climbed into bed, curling up and quickly fell asleep.

xxxx

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that the sky was considerably darker than when she had fallen asleep. She rolled over in bed and looked at the clock. 10:23.

She looked back to the other side of the bed. Empty. Where was Ron? The undisturbed nature of his side of the bed led her to the conclusion that he had not yet come to bed.

She sat up slowly, in an attempt to avoid the dizziness of moving too fast. She opened the door to the bedroom and looked out into the kitchen. It was well-lit, and it was there she found her husband.

She walked over towards him. "Hi," she said with a smile. "When did you get home?"

Ron rummaged through the cupboard, grabbing a box of cereal from inside it. "Only just now," he replied. "Did I wake you?"

Hermione shook her head. "No." She walked over to their dining room table and sat in the chair next to the one Ron always sat in. "I needed to wake up anyway. I've been asleep for nearly five hours."

"Oh, wow," Ron said, grabbing a bowl from another cupboard.

"Yeah," she replied. When Ron didn't say anything, she added on, "I guess I'm just stressed."

"Oh?" Ron said. "Why?" He finished making his bowl of cereal and sat down at the table next to her.

"Just, all of the wedding stuff," she said, sighing. "I've decided though that I don't want to have the wedding until after the baby is born," she explained.

"Okay," Ron said.

Hermione tilted her head to the side slightly. "You don't mind?"

Ron shrugged. "No, not really. It was your idea to have the wedding anyway, so I really don't care."

"Oh," Hermione snapped, taken aback by his lack of interest. "Okay. Well, I'm just going to go to bed then," she said, standing up and walking towards their bedroom.

"Fine. Go sleep. It's all you ever do anymore, anyway," he retorted under his breath, looking intently at his bowl of cereal.

"Well, excuse me for being pregnant with _your_ child, Ron," she said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Goodnight," she said, as she slammed the door behind her.

xxxx

It had been about two weeks since Hermione and Ron had their small fight, but nothing had gotten better since then. Ron took to sleeping on the couch most nights, and Hermione wasn't sure if it was to avoid waking her, or avoid her.

But today was the day. Today was Ron's chance to make everything okay again. If Ron was there for her today, when he hadn't been for the past month or so, everything would be forgiven.

She missed how things with Ron used to be. Sure, every relationship went through a "honeymoon" stage, where everything was better than it would ever be again. She did, however, think that her "honeymoon" stage with Ron would last longer than two days. Her happy days came and went, and now, every day she became increasingly upset. She tried to distract herself, because she knew stress and depression were unhealthy for her baby, but as time went on, she found it more difficult. Most days, she spent time with Ginny—one of the many people who knew how incredibly infuriating and frustrating Ron could be.

Hermione had spent her breakfast with Molly, Ginny, and Harry. She was quite happy to see them all, to be around the people she loved. They wished her a happy day, and though Ginny offered to spend more time with Hermione later in the day, Hermione declined. This was Ron's chance. She had to let him have it.

That was hours ago. It was nearing six in the evening, and Hermione frowned as each minute passed.

She went into the kitchen and prepared a bowl of soup for supper. Sitting on the couch with a blanket, trying to keep warm in the cooling autumn, she spooned portions of soup into her mouth and turned on the television. After searching through the channels, she settled on a movie that had just begun. After a few minutes of eating, she set the bowl on the floor, laying down on her side on the couch. The calm, soothing voices of the actors soon set Hermione into a peaceful sleep.

xxxx

Hermione jumped awake to the sound of a loud _crack! _right behind her. She pulled her wand quickly out of her pocket and pointed it. She breathed a deep sigh of relief when she saw who it was.

"Oh, goodness Ron!" she exclaimed. "You scared me!" She turned to look at the clock. "Ron, it's nearly ten thirty. Why were you out so late?"

"Work," Ron mumbled as he walked towards the kitchen.

"_Work?_" Hermione repeated. "That's all I'm going to get? You were at work? The shop closed _hours_ ago, where were you?"

Ron wheeled around. "I just _told _you, I was at _work_."

"Really, Ron? And how do you I know you weren't out having sex?" she accused.

"Oh, yeah, 'cause _everyone _wants me," he said sarcastically. "_Everyone_ wants to have sex with the guy who knocked up some random girl he wasn't even dating back in school!"

Hermione's jaw dropped as if he had slapped her across the face. She stood up, walking to the side of the couch and getting closer to Ron. "Oh, that's who I was to you? Just 'some random girl?' As I remember, you didn't even _notice _I was a girl until a few years ago. So I'm just surprised you'd even want to sleep with me in the first place! If I was just 'some random girl' to you, WHY did you marry me?" Hermione was so angry, she was having trouble breathing.

"You know what?" Ron said, his voice surprisingly calm, though his face and ears were dark red from anger. "I don't even know why!"

Hermione faltered, grabbing the couch for support. She knew he was angry, but even she couldn't have imagined he would sink so low as to say he wasn't even sure why he married her.

"I want you out," she said. "Now."

"I don't think so," Ron replied. "I paid for this apartment with _my_ money. It's mine."

Hermione laughed hysterically. "Oh, so what, you're going to kick _me_ out? Because I'm not staying here with you. And if I'm not staying here, I'll be staying with your family. I'm sure they will _love_ the fact that you kicked your _pregnant wife_ out of her house."

Ron looked as if he were about to speak, but the words dropped dead at his lips.

"Fine. Whatever," he said. He ran to their room and packed a suitcase full of his things, then Disapparated.

Hermione sank onto the couch, tears falling freely down her reddened cheeks. This was not how she hoped today would go.

"Happy Birthday to me," she said solemnly.


End file.
